finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeshma (Final Fantasy X-2)
Aeshma is an enemy from Final Fantasy X-2 found in the Road to the Farplane and Cloisters 75 to 79 of the Via Infinito. It is a black and blue palette swap of Varuna from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle The Aeshma is immune to physical attacks and normally casts Flare on the character with the highest remaining HP, dealing 975~1,100 damage before Magic Defense and Shell are taken into account. If it has 99 MP or less remaining, it will use Osmose on the entire party. Once it has less than 1,255 HP remaining, it has a 2/3 chance of using Drain on all characters, stealing 52~59 HP before Magic Defense is taken into account, and a 1/3 chance of using Ultima, which deals only 1,911~2,158 damage before Magic Defense and Shell due to its damage constant of 42. The Aeshma operates on an action counter. After having a turn and being attacked by a character a total of ten times, it will use Emblem of Thanatos, which hits all characters for 62.5% of max HP and reduces stats by one level. AI script Basic Pattern: Does it have less than 1/7 of its max HP remaining? Yes - 2/3 chance - Drain on all characters 1/3 chance - Ultima (if it has less than 100 MP remaining, Osmose on all characters) No - Flare on character with highest remaining HP (if it has less than 100 MP remaining, Osmose on all characters) Action Count Pattern: if it performs an attack, or if it gets hit by a character, Action Count goes up 1. when its Action Count reaches 10, go to zero and Emblem of Thanatos Strategy The party should hit it with their strongest abilities, such as a Dark Knight's Darkness or, if using captured fiends, an Elder Drake's Pyroplexy (which always breaks the damage limit). Aeshmas often appear in groups with other enemies. Creature Creator Automatically recruited after completing Aka Manah's fiend tale, Aeshma comes knowing Firaga, Cure, and Drain. It also has Ailment Def., which protects it from any status ailment. It has high Magic, Magic Def., Accuracy, and Agility. Its Strength and Defense are mediocre, and its Luck and Evasion are low. Unlike an enemy Aeshma, this one is not immune to physical attacks, although it can learn Thanatos Emblem (deals major magic damage to all enemies and lowers their stats by one level) and Total Limit Break (allows dealt damage and max HP to reach 99,999) like with its lesser counterparts. It has no life readings. Its age is 10. As such, it has developed linguistic abilities. It claims to be an envoy from the fiend world, a world between Spira and the Farplane. At the conclusion of its fiend tale, Aeshma dies but is not reborn stronger this time. A Jahi arises from its pyreflies and provokes Shinra to prove his mettle by raising its power, after which Jahi is automatically recruited. Fiend Arena Aeshma appears in the Fiend Arena, found in three teams that are featured only in the Fiend World Cup: Shadow Envoy (Aeshma x2), Moonflow Guardian (Aeshma, Monolith), and Abyssal Judge (Aeshma, Arast). All three teams can pose a huge problem to any parties that use only physical attacks, especially when the Fiend World Cup first appears as the Fiend portal, which leads to a Game Over if lost. For this reason, the player must employ characters and creatures capable of using magic or other abilities that deal special damage. Etymology Related enemies *Aka Manah *Daeva Final Fantasy X *Abaddon *Varuna Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2